Tukar Pasangan
by Aori Rihito
Summary: Aku bosan dengan Sakura-chan! Dia galak!/Aku juga. Hinata sangat pemalu./Kita tukaran pasangan yuk!/Naruto dan Sasuke bosan dengan pasangannya dan akhirnya bertukar pasangan. SasuxSaku, NaruxHina, ItaxOC. Fokus ke SasuxSaku. Canon.


Tukar Pasangan

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
>This fic © Kazuki Namikaze<p>

Sasuke U. & Sakura H.  
>Naruto U. &amp; Hinata H.<br>SasuSaku in focus

Teen Fiction  
>Romance &amp; Friendship, slight Humor, a little battle and HurtComfort  
>(Romance, Friendship, Humor, HurtComfort, Battle *?*)

Summary :

Aku bosan dengan Sakura-chan! Dia galak!/Aku juga. Hinata sangat pemalu./Kita tukaran pasangan yuk!/Naruto dan Sasuke bosan dengan pasangannya dan akhirnya bertukar pasangan. SasuxSaku, NaruxHina, ItaxOC. Fokus ke SasuxSaku. Canon. Dijamin suka.

A/N :

Fic ini sudah terpikir di pikiran Kazuki sejak lama. Tapi baru ditulis sekarang. Kayaknya lucu gitu, kalau Sasuke dan Naruto tukeran pasangan. Hehehe.. Latarnya, 2 tahun setelah The Great Shinobi War. Gaara masih memiliki Ichibi. Minato dan Kushina masih hidup. Kazuki Namikaze itu ada, dia adalah kakaknya Minato. Dulu, Kazuki yang menyegel Kyuubi, menggantikan Minato dan Kushina. Uchiha sudah tewas kecuali Sasuke. Ayah Sakura udah meninggal.

Sakura udah manjangin rambut lagi. Selain itu, Minato masih merupakan Yondaime. Godaime –Tsunade– sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai hokage. Tsunade meminta Minato kembali menjadi Yondaime.

Kemampuan Sasuke memakai sharingan sudah berkembang. Ia bisa melihat masa lalu dan pikiran orang lain, menggunakan mangekyo. OC warn! OOC, miss typo (s)! Don't like? Click 'back'! Leave this page, dude! RnR please! Flame? Look at my profile first!

**Story Start HERE!**

2 orang shinobi sedang berjalan di dekat hutan Konoha, hutan penuh rusa yang diurus keluarga Nara.

Satu diantaranya berambut kuning jabrik, berkulit tan, dan bermata safir. Di tiap pipinya terdapat 3 goresan menyerupai kumis kucing. Dia merupakan jinchuuriki bijuu ekor 9 a.k.a Kyuubi dan juga pahlawan Konoha. Yang satunya berambut biru tua seperti pantat ayam, berkulit putih, dan bermata onyx. Wajahnya tampan dan keren. Dia merupakan mantan missing-nin dan juga keturunan Uchiha terakhir.

Nama mereka Namikaze Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. "Teme, bagaimana perasaanmu pada Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto. "Hn. Seperti apa yang kau rasakan pada Sakura." kata Sasuke datar. (Kazu : COOL!) "Berarti kau bosan pada Hinata-chan?"

"Hah? Maksudmu? Kau bosan dengan Sakura?"

"Yah.. Begitulah, teme.."

Naruto menerawang. "Aku bosan dengan Sakura-chan! Dia galak! Rasanya seperti memiliki 2 kaasan!" seru Naruto lantang. "Hn. Bukankah dulu kau yang mengejar-ngejar Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Memang iya sih.. Tapi itu karena Sakura-chan keliatan cantiiiik! Dari wajahnya dia tuh manis dan keibuan. Tapi aku baru sadar belakangan ini. Dia hanya begitu di depanmu, teme.." jawab Naruto.

"Sekarang memang tidak lagi. Dulu yang begitu. Di depanmu dia biasa saja kan, teme? Haah~ Aku benar-benar bosan dengan Sakura-chan! Kalau kau gimana, teme?"

Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Kurasa sama. Aku juga. Hinata sangat pemalu. Didekati menjauh, giliran menjauh mendekati. Kau tahu aku tidak suka banyak bicara. Jadi sangat hening kalau berdua. Apa mereka sekongkol, dobe?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Itu tidak mungkin. Sudah beberapa hari ini Sakura-chan tidak bicara pada Hinata-chan. Ada buktinya kok. Tanya saja Hiashi-jisan dan Neji. Masa kau tidak tahu, teme? Hinata-chan kan lagi sakit?"

"Hinata tidak menghubungiku beberapa hari ini. Benar-benar aneh.."

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Tiba-tiba, Naruto mendapat ide. "Teme!"

"Hn?"

"Aku punya ide!"

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita tukaran pasangan? Aku dengan Hinata-chan dan kau dengan Sakura-chan!"

"Nani? Tukaran pasangan?"

"Iya! Jadi kita bisa tahu, siapa pasangan sejati kita!"

"Hn.. Aku setuju. Tapi bagaimana bicaranya?"

"Cukup katakan pada pasangan asli dulu. Kita mau mencoba dengan orang lain. Selama ini mereka terlalu.. Kalau aku galak, kalau kamu pendiam. Bujuk saja. Jangan beritahu dulu tentang siapa pasangan selanjutnya! Waktunya setahun! Ok?"

"Hn. Baiklah. Kita mulai."

xxxx

"Sakura-chan!" panggil Naruto. "Kenapa, Naruto? Kau mengganggu waktu kerjaku tau!" sahut kunoichi medis berambut pink dan bermata emerald itu. "Aku mau bicara berdua. **Penting**." ujar Naruto. "Ino-pig! Gantikan aku sebentar!" seru Sakura. "Yosh! Jangan lama-lama! Nanti Tsunade-sama marah!" seru Ino. Sakura mengangguk dan pergi menyusul Naruto. Rambutnya berkibar membuatnya terlihat manis.

"Kenapa, Naruto? Jangan lama-lama ya!" kata Sakura. "Sakura-chan, pekerjaan lebih penting dariku ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau selalu mementingkan pekerjaanmu! Selain itu, aku tidak kau perhatikan. Tidak hanya itu. Kamu galaaaaak banget. Persis kaasan. Oleh karena itu, aku memutuskan.."

Sakura menatap Naruto bingung. Naruto menghela nafas.

"**Aku akan mencoba berpasangan dengan orang lain. Dan kau berpasangan dengan orang lain juga.**"

Sakura tersentak. "Tidak bisa begitu, Naruto!'

"Kenapa tidak? Kau tidak pernah memperhatikanku. Besok kau akan bertemu dengan pasanganmu yang baru. Tidak akan kuberitahu sekarang siapa orangnya. Waktunya setahun PENUH. Setelah setahun, baru kita putuskan siapa sebenarnya yang merupakan pasangan sejati kita. Besok, jam 10 pagi di taman tempat teme dulu meninggalkanmu. Jangan terlambat."

Naruto langsung pergi dari tempat itu. "Haah~ Kenapa jadi begini?" gumam Sakura. Ia pun kembali ke rumah sakit.

xxxx

Tok tok tok..

Cklek..

"Hn."

"Hn. Hinata ada?"

"Di kamarnya. Masuklah."

Sasuke membungkuk sedikit pada Neji dan menuju kamar Hinata.

Tok tok tok..

"Ma-masuk.. Pintunya tidak dikunci.."

Sasuke memasuki kamar Hinata. "Sa-Sasuke-kun.."

"Hn. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Su-sudah ma-mau sembuh.. Ka-kata Ino-san be-besok sudah bi-bisa beraktivitas se-sebagai kunoichi.."

"Baguslah. Alasanku ke sini untuk memberitahukan. Aku tidak tahan dengan sifatmu. Kau terlalu pemalu. Besok kita akan ganti pasangan. Waktunya setahun. Setelah setahun kita tentukan siapa pasangan sejati kita. Jam 10 pagi di taman yang biasanya. Jangan terlambat, besok kau akan tahu siapa pasanganmu."

Sasuke melompat keluar jendela dan pergi.

"A-ah.. Ke-kenapa ja-jadi begini?" gumam Hinata. "Hinata-sama? Sasuke-san kemana?" Masuklah Neji. "Su-sudah pulang, Neji-nii.. Ta-tadi lompat le-lewat je-jendela.." Neji mendengus. "Tidak sopan.."

xxxx

Keesokan harinya, jam 10 pagi di taman tempat Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura dulu..

Sasuke dan Naruto sudah sampai di taman itu 15 menit sebelum waktu perjanjian. Dan ternyata Sakura dan Hinata datang bersamaan.

"Ok, begini. Sakura-chan akan berpasangan dengan teme selama setahun. Tidak boleh protes, Sakura-chan."

Sakura menganga. 'Sa-Sasuke-kun?'

"Hn. Hinata, kau berpasangan dengan dobe selama setahun. Seperti kata dobe, tidak boleh protes."

Hinata langsung blushing. 'De-dengan Naruto-kun?'

"Ini sudah kami sepakati. Selama setahun, aku dan Sakura-chan serta teme dan Hinata-chan tidak memiliki hubungan selain teman. Wakatta?"

Sakura dan Hinata terdiam. "Diam berarti 'ya'. Dobe, aku akan bicara dengan Sakura. Terserah kau mau ngapain Hinata sampai tahun depan. Asal jangan dihamilin." Naruto nyengir, Hinata blushing.

xxxx

Sasuke langsung menarik Sakura ke tempat yang sepi, yaitu hutan Konoha. Ia merapatkan tubuh Sakura di salah satu pohon besar. "Sa-Sasuke-kun? Ka-kamu kenapa?" tanya Sakura gugup. "Aku dan si dobe itu sudah menyepakati satu hal lagi." kata Sasuke datar. "A-apa?" Sasuke menyeringai. "Hubungan baru dimulai dari ciuman."

"Apa maksud– mmph!"

Sasuke sudah mengunci bibir Sakura dengan ciumannya dan langsung memeluk pinggang Sakura. Sakura terbelalak. Tapi ia tidak bisa memberontak. Sakura memejamkan matanya, seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke. Ia melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sasuke. Cukup lama mereka dalam keadaan begitu, hingga akhirnya kebutuhan oksigen membuat mereka melepas ciuman itu.

Muka Sakura merona merah. "Kenapa merah begitu, hm?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia mengelus rambut pink panjang Sakura. Sakura tidak bisa berkata-kata, wajahnya masih sangat merah. Ia menatap mata onyx Sasuke.

"Kok diam?" Sasuke tersenyum. Ia kembali mencium bibir Sakura, tapi kali ini sebentar. 'Kurasa Sakura memang lebih baik dari Hinata..' batin Sasuke. "Itu.. Ciuman pertamaku.." Akhirnya Sakura membuka suara.

Sasuke kembali memeluk Sakura. "Kurasa kau JAUH lebih baik dari Hinata. Kuharap kaulah pasangan sejatiku, Sakura." bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura. Sakura balas memeluk Sasuke. "Kalau itu benar, kurasa aku akan bahagia. Karena kau adalah cinta pertamaku, Sasuke-kun. Sampai saat ini pun, sebenarnya aku masih mencintaimu."

"Ciuman pertamaku diambil olehmu, dan aku tidak keberatan. Aku bahagia.." Sasuke tersenyum. Semoga ia bisa memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Sakura.

xxxx

"Err.. Hinata-chan?"

"I-iya, Na-Naruto-kun?"

"Sebenarnya.. Apa perasaanmu masih seperti saat penyerangan Pein dulu?"

Blush.. Muka Hinata langsung memerah. "Se-sepertinya.. I-iya.."

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Lalu kenapa kau bersama Sasuke?"

"Dulu.. Ne-Neji-nii yang me-menyuruhku pa-pacaran de-dengan Sasuke.. Da-dan Sasuke di-disuruh Ne-Neji-nii ju-juga.."

"Ck ck ck.. Dasar Neji. Hinata, kau mau tahu apa jawabanku atas perasaanmu?"

Hinata menatap safir Naruto. "A-apa?" Naruto nyengir, lalu langsung mencium Hinata. Hinata kembali memerah. "Kesepakatanku dengan teme, hubungan baru dimulai dengan ciuman." BRUKK! "HINATA-CHAAAAN! KOK KAMU PINGSAAAN?"

xxxx

Keesokan harinya..

"Sakura, kau tidak dijemput Naruto? Nanti terlambat ke rumah sakit lho." tanya ibu Sakura, Rin Haruno. "Ano kaasan.. Mulai sekarang sampai tahun depan, hubunganku dengan Naruto hanya teman.." kata Sakura sambil menggaruk pipinya pelan. "Hah? Kok bisa?" Sakura tersenyum canggung. "Kami bosan. Naruto terlalu berisik dan ia menganggapku galak, kaasan. Akhirnya kami ganti pasangan sampai tahun depan."

"Siapa pasangan barumu?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, kaasan."

"Uchiha Sasuke? Wah, ternyata anak kaasan bisa mendapatkan cinta pertamanya ya. Metode kalian 'ganti pasangan setahun'.. Mirip metode orangtua Naruto dan Sasuke dulu."

"Maksud kaasan?"

"Dulu, kekasih Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze adalah ibu Sasuke, Mikoto Uchiha.. Sedangkan kekasih ibu Naruto, Kushina Namikaze adalah ayah Sasuke, Fugaku Uchiha.. Minato dan Mikoto bosan berpasangan. Begitu pula Kushina dan Fugaku. Selama setahun, mereka bertukar pasangan. Minato dengan Kushina dan Fugaku dengan Mikoto. Setahun kemudian, mereka menyadari siapa pasangan sejati mereka. Akhirnya Minato dan Kushina menikah, begitu pula Fugaku dan Mikoto. Sepertinya, Sasuke lah pasangan sejatimu, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum. Mungkin Sasuke lah pasangan sejatinya. Mungkin.

Tok tok tok...

"Kaasan, Sasuke-kun sudah datang. Aku pergi dulu ya!"

"Ya."

Sakura menuju pintu dan membukanya. "Ohayou, Sasuke-kun!" sapa Sakura ceria. "Hn. Ohayou. Hari ini kamu tidak bertugas di RSK (Rumah Sakit Konoha). Minato-jisan akan memberikan misi." ujar Sasuke. Sasuke memakai baju seperti yang masih kecil, dan hitai-ate Konoha menutupi dahi nya. "Oh, sebentar! Ada yang mau kuambil! Masuk dulu, Sasuke-kun!" kata Sakura. "Hn. Tidak usah. Aku di luar saja."

"Oh. Baiklah."

Sakura berlari ke dalam dan mengambil sarung tangan yang biasa ia gunakan untuk bertarung, juga hitai-ate Konoha. Tadi dia hampir lupa membawa hitai-ate nya. Sambil menggenggam hitai-ate nya, Sakura berlari menuju Sasuke. "Ayo, Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke diam. "Hm? Kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mengambil hitai-ate di tangan Sakura dan memasangkannya di rambut Sakura. Seperti kebiasaan Sakura, Sasuke memasangkannya seperti bandana. Tangan Sasuke menggesek pelan pipi Sakura, sehingga Sakura seperti sedang dielus.

Wajah Sakura langsung memerah. "Nah, kalau begini kan rapi. Dan juga.. Cantik." Sasuke tersenyum dan benar-benar mengelus pipi Sakura. Sakura makin memerah. "Ayo berangkat!" Tapi Sakura hanya terdiam. Sebuah ide terlintas di pikiran Sasuke. "Hup!"

"KYAAAA! SASUKE-KUUUN!"

Dengan sigap, Sasuke menggendong Sakura ala bridal style dan berlari menuju Hokage Tower. "SASUKE-KUUUN! TURUNKAN AKUUUU!" seru Sakura berusaha turun. Sasuke yang kesal karena Sakura terlalu berisik akhirnya membungkam bibir Sakura dengan bibirnya. "Sst. Diam saja, ok?" Ok, kali ini Sakura BENAR-BENAR merah.

Sasuke tidak sadar ya? Dia masuk ruang hokage sambil tetap menggendong Sakura. "Sasuke-kun! Turunkan aku SEKARAAAANG!" seru Sakura. Sasuke baru sadar kalau dia sudah sampai di ruang hokage langsung menurunkan Sakura. Minato dan Kakashi sweetdrop. Naruto hanya nyengir. Sakura sibuk menenangkan dirinya yang deg-deg an habis.

"Naruto.. Kau tidak apa, Haruno digendong Uchiha?" tanya Minato. "Tidak apa kok, tousan! Kami sedang tukaran pasangan selama setahun!" jawab Naruto riang. "Kau itu.. Benar-benar mengikuti tousan dan kaasan ya?" gerutu Minato. "Mengikuti?" Sasuke heran. "Nanti kuceritakan." bisik Sakura.

"Misi kalian mengantarkan gulungan rahasia ke Suna. Gulungan itu diincar ninja buron dari Ame Gakure. Begitu sampai, langsung serahkan pada kazekage." ujar Minato pada team putranya.

"Kazekage? Gaara maksudnya?" Mata Naruto mulai berbinar gajebo. "Ya. Sabaku no Gaara. Kalian dipilih untuk melakukan misi ini karena kazekage juga ingin berbicara padamu, Naruto."

"Bicara?"

"Ya. Kazekage tidak memberitahu bicara tentang apa." Minato menyuruh Shikaku memberikan gulungan rahasia pada Kakashi. "Satu lagi. Ada yang membuatku penasaran sejak tadi. Tumben kau tidak telat, Kakashi?" tanya Minato. "Haha.. Ta-tadi Ayame memaksaku datang tepat waktu, sensei, maksudku Hokage-sama." Kakashi tertawa terpaksa.

"Baguslah. Ternyata tidak sia-sia aku menyuruhmu cepat menikah. Baik, laksanakan misi!" Team Kakashi melesat menuju Suna.

Di hari keenam, ninja buron Ame menyerang mereka agar bisa mengambil gulungan rahasia itu. 'Cih, padahal sebentar lagi sampai!' batin Naruto.

Sudah 6 hari mereka berjalan, dan tiap hari ada yang menyerang. Makanya perjalanan yang harusnya 3 hari jadi 6 hari. Sakura berada dalam lindungan Sasuke, tapi masih bisa menyerang. BUAAKH! "NARUTOO!" seru Sakura. Naruto terkena tendangan yang dialiri chakra, sehingga membuat tulang Naruto patah.

Sakura langsung menyembuhkan Naruto. "Arigatou, Sakura-chan." Naruto kembali menyerang. Tinggal 5 orang lagi. Sasuke, Naruto, dan Kakashi tampak kelelahan. Dari tadi Sakura diperintahkan Kakashi untuk berlindung, karena dia ninja medis. Kenapa kelelahan? Tentu saja. Tadi ada sekitar 150 musuh. Untungnya Naruto mengeluarkan kagebunshin.

"SHANNAROOOO!" BAKH! BUKH! Dengan 2 pukulan dari Sakura, 5 orang itu jatuh tersungkur. Tulang rusuk 5 orang itu patah dalam sekejap. Sasuke, Naruto, dan Kakashi hanya bisa menatap Sakura dengan tatapan horror. 'Jangan pernah membuat Sakura Haruno marah kalau masih sayang nyawa.' batin mereka bertiga.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan setelah Sakura menyembuhkan mereka. Sesampainya di Suna, mereka disambut Temari dan Kankurou. "Team Kakashi! Kami sudah menunggu kalian. Ayo!" kata Temari ramah. Mereka menuju gedung kazekage.

Tok tok tok..

"Gaara, team Kakashi sudah tiba." ujar Kankurou. "Masuk." sahut suara dari dalam. Cklek..

"Yo, Gaara!"

"Hai, Naruto."

Kakashi menyerahkan gulungan itu, lalu mereka dipersilahkan istirahat di apartemen yang disediakan Gaara. Hanya Naruto yang tinggal untuk bicara dengan Gaara. "Ada apa, Ichi?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn.. Mungkin ini terkesan aneh, Kyuu. Tapi aku ingin bertanya dulu.."

"Ya, ttebayo?"

"Apakah.. Apakah aku boleh 'mengambil' Haruno?"

Naruto tersentak. "Ma-maksud mu, Ichi?" (A/N : Ichi = Ichibi, Kyuu = Kyuubi. Panggilan sesama jinchuuriki kalo ga ada orang lain, kecuali jinchuuriki juga. Manggil nama bijuu-nya. Padahal, arti Ichi kan Satu, dan arti Kyuu kan Sembilan. XP)

"Yah.. Kau kan pacarnya, Kyuu. Apa aku boleh 'mengambil' Haruno untuk dijadikan.. Permaisuri Desa Suna?"

Mata Naruto membulat. "TIDAK BOLEH, ICHIBI!"

"Kenapa? Sudah beberapa lama ini aku memperhatikanmu, Kyuu. Kau lebih memperhatikan Hyuuga Hinata."

"Sakura-chan bukan hak ku lagi selama setahun kedepan! Bahkan bisa saja bukan hak ku lagi selamanya! Hak ku adalah Hinata-chan, dan Sakura-chan adalah hak Sasuke-teme!" seru Naruto lantang. 'Aku merasakan firasat buruk. Lebih baik aku mempersiapkan mode sennin.' batin Naruto. Ia membuat kagebunshin dan diam tidak bergerak.

Gaara menghela nafas berat dan memijat keningnya. Gaara menatap Naruto asli yang diam. 'Kurasa aku harus jujur..' pikirnya. Setelah sekitar 10 menit terdiam, Gaara membuka suara.

"Kyuu, aku dituntut untuk menikah dalam kurun waktu sebulan. Dan satu-satunya gadis yang kuberikan perhatian 'khusus' hanyalah Haruno." Naruto kagebunshin menatap Gaara. "Tapi Sakura-chan tidak. Biarkan dia bahagia bersama teme. Jangan sentuh dia sedikitpun, Ichi."

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Kau harus menghadapiku, Ichi." Naruto asli masih tidak bergerak. 'Seperti yang Hachi ajarkan. Perubahan bijuu akan membantuku untuk menghadapi Ichi.' batinnya. (A/N : Hachi = Hachibi. Hachi dalam bahasa Jepang = delapan) "Aku akan berusaha mendapatkannya, Kyuu. Kalau tidak, Suna akan menghancurkanku." Naruto sudah mengumpulkan cukup banyak energi alam. Tapi ia tidak membuka matanya yang terpejam.

"Tapi masih banyak gadis lain, Ichi!"

"Ya, tapi mereka tidak seperti Haruno. Walaupun harus secara kasar, aku akan tetap mendapatkannya."

"ICHIIIIIII!" Naruto langsung menyerang Gaara. Gaara melawan dan membawa mereka ke tempat bertarung desa Suna. "Kagebunshin no jutsu!" Muncullah 2 bunshin Naruto. Bunshin itu membuat jurus di tangan Naruto. Terdengarlah bunyi melengking. Gaara bersiap dengan pasirnya. "INI AKAN MENYADARKANMU! RASENGAN SHURIKEN!"

Naruto melempar Rasengan Shuriken itu ke arah Gaara. Pasir dengan otomatis melindungi Gaara. Sebelum RasenShuriken sampai, Gaara berpikir cepat. 'Ini tidak cukup.'

"Sabaku no Tatei!" Dengan cepat, pasir membentuk pertahanan absolute.

(A/N : Chapter berapa ya? Kazu lupa.. Yang pasti, waktu Gaara ngebantu Lee ngelawan Kimimaro. Belum shippuden.)

"PERCUMA! RASENGAN SHURIKEN BISA MENEMBUSNYA! RASENGAN SHURIKEN LEBIH KERAS DAN KUAT DIBANDING TULANG KLAN KAGUYA, ICHI!" seru Naruto.

(A/N lagi : Naruto udah denger cerita Lee tentang pertarungannya dengan Kimimaro yang dibantu Gaara.)

'APA?' DRAAKKK! DRAAKKK! Sesuai kata Naruto, Rasengan Shuriken bisa menembus Sabaku no Tatei. 'Sial!' Gaara langsung merunduk. Rasengan Shuriken terlempar jauh, mematahkan batu besar di belakang Gaara. Gaara berdiri. Ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya. "Sekarang giliranku, Kyuu."

"RYUUSABAKURYUU!" (A/N : Sama, waktu ngebantu Lee. Yang ini artinya Ombak Padang Pasir.) Banyak warga Suna yang menyaksikan pertarungan kedua Jinchuuriki itu.

"Sialan! Ini ombak padang pasir yang alis tebal ceritakan!" gumam Naruto. Ia memakai perubahan bijuu untuk bertahan.

"KANKUROU-SAMA! TEMARI-SAMA! GAARA-SAMA DAN NAMIKAZE-SAMA BERTARUNG!" seru seorang warga. Temari dan Kankurou langsung menuju tempat pertarungan.

Ternyata Gaara juga memakai perubahan bijuu. "Kalau begini kita tidak bisa mendekat! Panggil Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, dan Kakashi Hatake!" seru Temari. "YA!" Kankurou langsung berlari ke tempat SasuSaku dan Kakashi.

BRAKK!

"Uchiha-san! Haruno-san! Kakashi-san!" seru Kankurou. "Hn?" Pasti Sasuke. 'Sialan. Padahal sedikit lagi bisa cium Sakura!' gerutu Sasuke dalam hati. "Hm? Ada apa, Sabaku-san?" tanya Kakashi. Sakura lagi merah padam, jadi diam. "Gawat! Gaara dan Uzumaki bertarung! Mereka memakai perubahan bijuu!" seru Kankurou panik.

"APA? KOK BISA?" seru Sakura yang sudah normal. "Entahlah! Temari-nee menyuruhku memanggil kalian!" Sasuke menggeram. 'Dasar dobe!' Kakashi dan Sakura mengangguk cepat. "Baiklah! Kami kesana!" Mereka langsung menuju tempat pertarungan Gaara dan Naruto.

"NARUTOOOOO! HENTIKAN!" seru Sakura. Gaara dan Naruto tidak berhenti dan tetap bertarung. "Bagaimana ini, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura cemas. "Kalau sudah seperti ini, sulit menghentikan mereka. Aku juga tidak bisa. Gaara berubah sempurna, dan Naruto ekor 8." ucap Kakashi. "Cih, dasar dobe. Akan kucoba."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. "Sharingan!" Matanya berubah. "Hm.. Mereka sulit dihentikan. Tidak ada cara lain!" Sasuke kembali memejamkan matanya. "Sa-Sasuke-kun! Ke-kenapa pakai mangekyo?" tanya Sakura. "_Stay back and see._" Kakashi dan Sakura mundur. Sasuke memusatkan pandangannya pada 2 orang jinchuuriki itu.

"AMATERASU!"

Api hitam membakar tubuh Naruto dan Gaara. Tapi selubung bijuu membuat mereka aman. "Sial! Amaterasu tidak mempan! Kalau begini, mereka tidak bisa dihentikan!" seru Sasuke." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya.

'Tidak boleh dibiarkan.. Kalau sesama Jinchuuriki bertarung, Suna bisa hancur..'

"Sasuke-kun, coba lihat apa yang dikatakan Gaara pada Naruto tadi." Sasuke mengangguk. "Mangekyo sharingan." Sasuke melihat kejadian tadi. Ia menggertakkan giginya.

"Gaara ingin mengambilmu, Sakura. Ia ingin menjadikanmu 'Permaisuri Desa Suna'. Dobe menolaknya. Ia mengatakan kau hak ku. Gaara bersikeras, dan akhirnya mereka bertarung." Mata Sakura membulat. "Ini semua karena aku. Akulah yang akan menghentikan mereka!" Sakura berlari ke antara mereka.

"HENTIKAN! NAMIKAZE NARUTO! SABAKU NO GAARA! UNTUK APA KALIAN BERTARUNG KARENA AKU? HENTIKAAAAAN!" BUAAKH! Sakura memukul keras wajah Gaara dan Naruto. Mereka berdua kembali ke wujud manusia. "Sa-Sakura-chan?" Naruto memegang pipinya yang bengkak akibat ditonjok Sakura.

"Ha-Haruno.."

"Hentikan semua ini!"

Sakura mencengkram kerah mereka berdua. Semua warga Suna terbelalak. Sakura mencengkram kerah Kazekage sih! "NARUTO! KAU TIDAK PERLU MENGHAJAR SEORANG KAZEKAGE KARENA AKU!" seru Sakura tepat di wajah Naruto. Naruto sampai gemetaran melihat Sakura.

"GAARA! UNTUK MASALAH INI, AKU TIDAK PEDULI KAU ITU SEORANG KAZEKAGE! KARENA KAU SALAH, AKU BERHAK UNTUK MEMARAHIMU! MESKIPUN KAU SEORANG KAZEKAGE, KAU TIDAK BISA MENDAPATKAN SEMUA YANG KAU INGINKAN! DAN AKU TIDAK MAU BERSAMAMU!"

Gaara juga gemetar melihat Sakura. Sakura terlihat sangat menyeramkan. Bruakk! Sakura menjatuhkan mereka berdua. 'Rasanya seperti dimarahi seorang ibu!' batin Gaara takut. 'Hiiiy! Sakura-chan benar-benar mirip kaasan!'

"CUKUP! BUBAR SEMUANYA! NGAPAIN KALIAN NONTON DISINI, HAH?" seru Sakura pada para warga. Warga Suna langsung kabur. Mereka takut pada Sakura yang menaklukkan kazekage.

Temari, Kankurou, Sasuke, dan Kakashi sweetdrop. 'Ternyata kelemahan Gaara itu.. Haruno ya?' batin duo Sabaku. 'Sakura bisa menaklukkan kazekage dan dobe yang berubah hanya dengan omelannya? Gimana nanti aku kalau menikah dengannya ya..' batin Sasuke ngeri. 'Sakura benar-benar menakutkan!' batin Kakashi.

Sakura masih marah-marah. Bahkan, ia berhasil memperbudak Gaara dan Naruto! Gaara dan Naruto jadi 'pelayan' Sakura selama seminggu, atas perintah Sakura. "Naruto! Ambilkan aku Orange Juice!" perintah Sakura. Dengan terburu-buru, Naruto mengambilkan jus jeruk pesanan Sakura.

"Gaara! Ambilkan aku Strawberry Cake!"

Gaara langsung mengambilkan kue stroberi untuk Sakura.

"I-ini, Sakura-sama!" Mereka berdua bersamaan memberikan Orange Juice dan Strawberry Cake. "Letakkan di meja! Langsung pergi dan JANGAN BERTENGKAR LAGI!"

"I-iya, Sakura-sama!"

Mereka berdua melesat ke dapur. "Hihihi, ini cocok untuk hukuman Gaara!" ujar Temari dan Kankurou. "Hah.. Hah.. Aku tidak jadi mengambil Sakura! Dia mengerikan!" keluh Gaara. "Hh.. Ma-makanya! Sakura-chan hanya manis di depan keluarganya dan teme!" balas Naruto.

Mereka saling pandang. "KENAPA NASIB KITA MENYEDIHKAN BEGINI SIIIIH?"

"Sakura, kita harus cepat pulang. Hokage-sama menanti laporan." ujar Sasuke datar. "Haah? Padahal aku menikmati saat-saat ini!" keluh Sakura sambil meminum Orange Juice-nya.

"Jadi, kau lebih menikmati saat-saat ini dibanding saat bersamaku ya?" goda Sasuke. "Bu-bukan begitu Sasuke-kun! Tapi ini kan langka, menjadikan 2 orang jinchuuriki sebagai pelayan!" Sasuke tertawa. Ia langsung mencium Sakura. "Aku akan menjadi pelayanmu, Sakura. Di masa depan, setelah menikah. Di **ranjang**." Sakura langsung blushing.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun! Bisa saja nanti aku dengan Naruto dan kau dengan Hinata kan!" seru Sakura. "Ternyata kau lebih memilih Naruto ya? Haah~ Ya sudahlah. Aku pergi saja." Sasuke langsung pergi. "EEEEH? TUNGGU, SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura langsung mengejar Sasuke dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Iya iya. Kita pulang ya? Dobe masih bisa kau perbudak di Konoha. Nanti kalau kita kesini lagi, kau perbudak lagi Gaara."

"Iya deh!"

Sakura menuju tempat Gaara dan Naruto. "Naruto! Kita pulang sekarang! Tapi ingat! Di Konoha kau tetap budakku!" Gaara menghembuskan nafas lega. "Jangan lega dulu, Gaara! Kalau aku kembali kesini, aku akan menagih hukumanmu!" Gaara langsung tertunduk lesu. "Ayo, Naruto!"

xxxx

"Temari-san, terima kasih atas semuanya ya." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Ah, tidak. Kamilah yang berterimakasih, Haruno. Berkatmu, Gaara bisa takluk pada kami." kata Temari sambil tersenyum. "Hahahahaha! Ah, jangan panggil Haruno. Panggil saja Sakura." Temari tersenyum. "Ya. Matta ashita!"

Mereka menuju Konoha.

"Hokage-sama, misi berjalan sukses. Hanya saja sempat terjadi keributan, Naruto dan kazekage bertarung. Mereka mengalami perubahan bijuu." ujar Sakura. "Apa? Bagaimana cara menghentikan mereka? Mereka kan sudah berubah?" tanya Minato. Sakura nyengir-nyengir. "Sakura menghajar mereka, hokage-sama. Lalu mereka dijadikan budak selama seminggu oleh Sakura." lanjut Sasuke.

Minato sweetdrop. "Baguslah. Naruto cocok dijadikan budakmu." kata Minato. "TOUSAN TEGA!" seru Naruto. "Ga usah drama! Saya permisi, hokage-sama!" Sakura langsung pergi.

Siiiiing~

"Err.. Saya pergi dulu hokage-sama." Sasuke.

"Aku juga. Matta ashita, sensei! Maksudku hokage-sama." Kakashi.

Siiiiing~

"Err... Tousan?"

"Ya?"

"Kok.. Tumben ga dimarahin kaasan? Biasanya.. Jam segini kaasan dateng kesini sambil ngomel-ngomel.."

"Entahlah?"

Terdiam sejenak.

"MINATOOOO! NARUTOOOO! KENAPA GA PULANG, HAH?"

"GYAAAAA! KUSHINA!/KAASAN!"

Malam itu berakhir dengan seorang Yondaime Hokage dan Jinchuuriki Kyuubi dikejar-kejar wanita yang menyandang nama Bloody Red Habanero.

xxxx

Sasuke menemukan Sakura yang berjalan sendirian. Akhirnya, Sasuke jalan berdua bersama Sakura. Sebagai note, walau sudah ciuman, pelukan, dan gendong-gendongan, kalau jalan berdua mereka masih canggung.

"Ng.. Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Apakah... Apakah tindakanku di Suna terlalu berlebihan?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Karena.."

Sakura berhenti berjalan dan menatap langit. Sasuke ikut menghentikan jalannya. "Tousan selalu mengingatkanku untuk menjadi perempuan. Lembut dan manis, sopan dan ramah. Dan.. Kurasa aku sudah mengecewakan tousan yang di alam sana." Saat Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke, matanya sudah dipenuhi bulir air mata.

Sasuke langsung menghapus air mata Sakura dan mengelus pipinya. "Tidak. Kau tidak berlebihan. Takano-jisan tidak akan kecewa, karena ia memiliki putri yang hebat." ujar Sasuke. Sakura tidak dapat menahan isak tangisnya lagi. Ia langsung memeluk Uchiha terakhir itu dan menangis keras. Sasuke balas memeluk Sakura dan mengusap rambutnya.

"Habiskan air matamu. Aku disini." Tangisan Sakura makin keras. 'Sakura.. Dia jauh lebih rapuh dibanding Hinata. Dia bisa menunjukkan emosinya. Dan juga.. Hanya dia yang mampu membuatku luluh.' Sasuke mengangkat wajah Sakura yang masih dipenuhi air mata.

Perlahan, Sasuke menghapus air mata itu lagi. Lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya. Sakura sedikit memundurkan badannya. "Ssh.. Jangan bergerak, turuti saja." bisik Sasuke. Ia mencium dahi Sakura, turun ke mata, hidung, pipi, dan akhirnya bibir.

Sasuke melepas ciumannya karena bingung. Nafas Sakura normal, ia tidak bersuara sedikitpun. Ternyata ia tertidur di pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Ia menggendong Sakura dan membawanya ke rumahnya. Rumah Uchiha.

xxxx

"Ngh.. Sa-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura terkejut melihat Sasuke yang tidur di sebelahnya. "Hoaam.. Udah bangun?" Sakura diam. Belum _connect_ sepenuhnya. Satuu.. Duaa.. Tiii–

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU, SASUKE-KUUUUUN?" seru Sakura.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Hanya membaringkanmu untuk tidur, lalu aku sendiri tidur. Memang kau mau aku melakukan apa?" Wajah Sakura memerah.

"A-aku pulang! Kaasan pasti cemas!" GREPP! Sasuke menahan tangan Sakura. "Aku sudah memberitahu Rin-basan. Kubilang kau menginap di rumahku dan pergi ke RSK dari sini. Bajunya ada di meja." Sasuke menarik Sakura ke pelukannya. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Tunggulah.. Aku ingin tetap begini.. Rasanya.. Seperti bersama kaasan.."

Sakura balas memeluk Sasuke dan mengusap punggungnya. 'Sasuke-kun yang biasanya dingin dan datar, suka menggoda, kini seperti haus kasih sayang.' Sakura tersenyum ketika merasakan ada yang basah. Sasuke menangis. Dia tersenyum karena dia tahu, Sasuke yang sebenarnya adalah Sasuke yang membutuhkannya.

Sakura membiarkan Sasuke tetap menenggelamkan kepalanya di lehernya. Sasuke menghapus air matanya. "Arigatou, Sakura. Arigatou gozaimasu." Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Douitte. Douitashimashite."

"Mandilah, Sasuke-kun." ujar Sakura lembut. Sasuke menuju kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya. Sakura kembali tersenyum. "Aishiteru." Sakura mengambil bajunya dan mandi di kamar mandi sebelah.

"Sasuke-kun, makan dulu." ujar Sakura. Ia sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk Sasuke. Seperti ibu rumah tangga yang menyiapkan sarapan untuk suaminya. "Ah, arigatou." Sasuke duduk, lalu mengamati sejenak sarapan nya.

_Strawberry Sandwich_, _Tomato Sandwich_, dan... _Chocolate Sandwich_?

"_Sandwich_ semua? Lalu.. Pakai coklat?"

Sakura nyengir. "Hehehe.. Habis, cuma ada bahan untuk bikin sandwich. Kalau bikin _salad_, _mayonaise_ dan lainnya ga ada. Kan dulu Sasuke-kun pernah kelepasan bilang _salad_ harus pakai _mayonaise_."

"Lalu.. Kenapa ada yang pakai coklat? Tidak biasa kan ada _sandwich_ pakai coklat.."

"Itu bukan hanya coklat! Itu _Choco and Cheese Sandwich_! Coklat keju! Rasa favorit ku lho! Bukannya Sasuke-kun juga suka? Dulu juga kelepasan, selain tomat juga suka coklat keju. Tidak manis, tapi tidak asin."

"Hn.." Sasuke mengambil _sandwich_ tomat. Isinya potongan tomat segar dan selada, ditambah saos tomat. _Healthy_. Sakura mengambil coklat keju. "Bagaimana rasanya, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura. "Enak. Tomatnya banyak dan segar, rasa manis asam khas tomat yang kusuka. Ditambah selada dan saos tomat. Lezat."

Coklat keju. Isinya selai coklat dan irisan keju, dan lebih banyak kejunya. Selai coklat tidak terlalu manis, karena selai coklat di rumah Sasuke kadar gulanya sedikit.

"Coba yang coklat keju, Sasuke-kun! Bagaimana?"

"Lebih banyak keju. Sama sekali tidak terasa manisnya, tapi asinnya tidak begitu kental. Lezat!"

Yang terakhir, stroberi. Selai stroberi, potongan stroberi, dan juga sedikit manisan stroberi. Asam dan manis, kesukaan Sakura. "Hm~ Aku paling suka stroberi!" gumam Sakura. Mereka makan 3 _sandwich_. Masing-masing 1, karena tiap jenis ada 2.

Sasuke minum jus tomat, dan Sakura jus stroberi.

"Ayo, Sakura. Kita berangkat."

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum. "YA!"

Di RSK...

"Ohayou, Ino-pig!"

"Ohayou, forehead. Sa-Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Forehead, kenapa kau sama Sasuke? Bukannya sama Naruto?" bisik Ino. "Ah, nanti kuceritakan. Kau belum tahu sih."

"Sasuke-kun, sekarang Sasuke-kun mau ngapain?" tanya Sakura. "Latihan sama dobe. Nanti siang kujemput untuk pergi makan siang. Jaa~"

"Jaa~"

Sasuke pergi, diiringi senyuman dari Sakura. "Ok, sekarang hutang ceritamu, forehead." ujar Ino.

"Iya iya. Aku dan Naruto serta Hinata dan Sasuke-kun tukar pasangan selama setahun. Alasannya, kami bosan. Naruto berisik, Hinata pemalu. Tahun depan, kami akan menentukan siapa pasangan sejati kami. Cukup sampai disini ceritanya. Aku kesini mau kerja, bukan mau cerita. Jadi, jangan memintaku bercerita lagi ya, Gossip Queen."

Sakura berlari pergi. Ino langsung merengut mendengar kalimat terakhir Sakura. "Dasar pink-head." gerutunya. Ia pergi ke tempat Tsunade.

Di tempat Sakura..

"Sa-Sakurako?" Sakura terbelalak melihat perempuan di depannya. "Sakura!"

"Ka-kau beneran Sakurako?" tanya Sakura terkejut. "Hahahahaha! Masih sama ya, Sakura? Sering tidak mempercayai apa yang kamu lihat!" tawa perempuan yang dipanggil 'Sakurako' itu. "Sakurakoooo!" Sakura langsung memeluk Sakurako.

Perempuan itu adalah Haruno Sakurako, saudari kandung Sakura. Tepatnya kembaran identik. Seperti Sakura, rambut Sakurako pink dan matanya emerald. Untuk membedakan, lihat saja dibawah telinga kirinya. Kalau ada tanda lahir berbentuk bunga sakura, berarti dia Sakurako.

Sudah beberapa tahun ini Sakurako pergi ke Mizu Gakure. Tepatnya, 7 tahun sebelum Sasuke menjadi missing-nin. Sejak berumur 6 tahun. Dia sakit parah dan harus mendapat perawatan intensif, langsung dari Mizukage. Saat itu, Tsunade belum ditemukan. Padahal, jika ada Tsunade, Sakurako bisa dirawat di Konoha.

"Sakurako! 12 tahun kita tidak bertemu! Kamu makin mirip aku ya! Bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah penyakitmu sudah sembuh?" tanya Sakura ceria. "Tentu saja sudah! Jika tidak, mana mungkin aku ada disini, kan!" jawab Sakurako girang.

"Hei! Mana kaasan? Kaasan kan sudah pulang duluan 5 tahun yang lalu." ujar Sakurako. "Di rumah! Kamu sama siapa?" tanya Sakura. "Sendiri kok! Oh iya! Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke yang kau kagumi itu, Sakura?" tanya Sakurako.

Blush.. Wajah Sakura merona.

"A-ano.. Sakurako.. Se-sebenarnya, dulu kami satu kelompok. Team 7, dengan Namikaze Naruto, putera Yondaime Hokage dan Hatake Kakashi, putera Hatake Sakumo." Sakurako menyela.

"Apaaa? Kau beruntung sekali, Sakura! Sekelompok dengan Uchiha, Namikaze, dan juga Hatake!"

"Jangan menyela dulu, Sakurako! Tapi, Sasuke-kun tidak pernah memperhatikanku. Bahkan, 5 tahun setelah kepergianmu, Sasuke-kun menjadi missing-nin.."

"Apaaa? Yang bener? Uukh, kenapa Mizukage tidak memberitahuku sih!"

"Lalu.. Ketika Shinobi War ke-4, Sasuke-kun membantu Naruto untuk mengalahkan Madara. Akhirnya Sasuke-kun dilepaskan dari predikat missing-nin dan ninja buron.."

"Ninja buron? Pasti gara-gara Itachi!"

"Ya, benar. Sasuke-kun kembali ke Konoha. Tapi.. Saat itu aku sudah menjadi kekasih Naruto atas permintaan Yondaime-sama, dan akhirnya Sasuke-kun menjadi kekasih Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata." Mata Sakura meredup.

"Ya ampun.. Aku minta maaf telah menanyakannya, Sakura.. Pasti membuat hatimu sakit.." kata Sakurako pelan.

Sakura tersenyum ceria lagi. "Tenanglah, Sakurako! Aku sudah menjadi kekasih Sasuke-kun! Kami bertukar pasangan karena bosan! Akhirnya aku mendapatkan cintaku! Bahkan, Sasuke-kun juga mencintaiku!"

"Apaaaa?" Kali ini Sakurako benar-benar terkejut. "Nah, pasti kehidupanmu dipenuhi perawatan. Oh iya, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sakura. "Aku diminta Tsunade-sama yang merupakan pimpinan RSK untuk membantunya. Minato-sama juga."

"Ooh! Berarti kita partner ya! Aku murid kesayangan Tsunade-sama!"

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu, ayo Sakura!"

Kembaran itu langsung menuju tempat Tsunade sambil bercanda ria. Banyak ninja medis dan pasien yang terkejut melihat mereka berdua. Mereka mengira Sakurako adalah bunshin Sakura, tapi melihat tanda lahir Sakurako, mereka merasa bingung.

"Tsunade-samaaa!" 2 suara sama memanggil Tsunade. "Sakura! Sakurako! Kalian sudah bertemu?" Mereka mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Nah, sekarang kalian membantu Ino Yamanaka untuk mengurus pasien luka dalam."

Satu lagi. Sebelum sakit, Sakurako sudah menjadi kunoichi medis yang hebat. Di umur 6 tahun, ia sudah bisa menyembuhkan orang sekarat. Itu karena ibu mereka, Haruno Rin, melatih anak sulungnya (yang beda semenit dari Sakura) lebih dulu.

Sakura diajarkan ayahnya, Haruno Takano tentang pengetahuan. Bukan kemampuan. Jadi, Sakura lebih pintar dalam pengetahuan, sedangkan Sakurako kemampuan. Di umur 12-13, Sakura belajar lagi di akademi. Sedangkan Sakurako yang pergi ke Mizu bersama Rin diajari pengetahuan di Mizu.

"Hei, forehead!" seru Ino. Sakura menghampiri, diikuti Sakurako. Ino menatap Sakura bingung. "Untuk apa bikin bunshin, forehead?" tanya Ino. "BAKA!" Sakura menjitak kepala Ino. "Ini bukan bunshin-ku, baka!" omel Sakura.

"Haa? Bukan bunshin? Terus?" Sakurako tersenyum ramah. "Perkenalkan! Namaku Sakurako, Haruno Sakurako.. Aku saudari kandung Sakura, tepatnya kami kembar identik." ujar Sakurako.

"HAAAH? FOREHEAD! KENAPA GA CERITA, HAH?" seru Ino. Banyak orang menoleh padanya. Sakura langsung membekep mulut sahabatnya itu. "Jangan teriak-teriak, pig!"

"Go-gomen, minna-san!" kata Sakurako. Jujur saja, dia cukup malu. Orang-orang melanjutkan aktivitas-nya. "Ino-pig, sudah 12 tahun Sakurako pindah ke Mizu bersama kaasan. Selama ini Sakurako mengidap penyakit parah. Jadi, karena Tsunade-sama masih belum kembali ke Konoha, Mizukage yang merupakan kunoichi medis hebat yang mengobatinya."

"Selama ini aku tidak memberitahumu karena Sakurako memintaku merahasiakannya dari siapapun. Kita kenal di umur 8, dan Sakurako pergi di umur 6, Ino-pig."

"Hee~ Begitu! Salam kenal, Sakurako-san! Namaku Ino, Yamanaka Ino! Aku sahabat Sakura! Rival mungkin?" ujar Ino. "Jangan sungkan padaku, Ino! Jangan pakai suffix san segala! Sahabat Sakura, harus jadi sahabatku juga!" Mereka tertawa bersama.

Siang hari..

"Sasuke-kun pasti sebentar lagi menjemputku!" ujar Sakura. "Hei, Sakura, ayo bikin Sasuke kaget. Aku akan pura-pura menjadimu, lalu nanti kau muncul setelah kuberi kode." ujar Sakurako. "Sepertinya asyik!"

"Sakura! Sasuke sudah datang tuh! Lho? Sakurako? Mana Sakura?" tanya Ino. Sakurako menceritakan semuanya sambil tertawa iseng. Ino menyetujuinya. Sakurako datang ke Sasuke. "Sudah siap, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakurako diam dan menatap Sasuke. Sasuke jadi merasa risih, tatapan Sakurako (yang ia sangka Sakura) sangat berbeda. Seperti.. Baru kenal dan.. sentimen? "Sakura, kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke lagi. "Tidak. Hanya saja, aku merasa sedikit aneh padamu, Sasuke." Sasuke terperanjat. Baru pertama kali ia mendengar Sakura menyebutnya tanpa suffix kun.

"Sakura! Kau kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu selama bekerja? Ada yang mengancammu?" tanya Sasuke panik. Sakurako tertawa geli. "Kau pantas menjadi kekasih Sakura. Kau sangat memperhatikannya. Baru kali ini ada seorang Uchiha panik! Sangat panik! Jaga dia baik-baik, Uchiha!" kata Sakurako geli. "Ma-maksudmu apa? Kau kan Sakura! Kau.. Amnesia ya?" BLETAKK! Sakurako memukul kepala Sasuke.

"BAKA UCHIHA!" serunya kesal. Sakura menahan tawa di tempat persembunyiannya. 'Baru kali ini Sasuke-kun panik!' batin Sakura. "Mana mungkin aku amnesia! Sakura, keluarlah!" seru Sakurako. Sakura keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Sasuke-kun! Kau lucu sekali!" tawa Sakura geli. "Sakura, ngapain pakai bunshin? Dan beraninya kau memukulku.." kata Sasuke datar. Sakurako mendengus kesal.

"Sudahlah, Sakurako! Jangan marah pada Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun, ini Haruno Sakurako. Kembaranku, kembar identik. Ia ada di Mizu selama 12 tahun karena sakit parah." ujar Sakura.

"Ke-kembaran? Kau punya kembaran, Sakura?" Sakura mengangguk. "Namaku Sakurako. Tidak usah memperkenalkan diri. Aku sangat mengenalmu dari Itachi-kun. Dulu, Itachi-kun merupakan mantan kekasihku. Kami cepat dewasa, makanya di umur 4 tahun sudah pacaran." kata Sakurako datar.

"Mantan aniki?" Sakurako mengangguk. "Hah, sudahlah. Ayo, Sakura." Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura. "Eeeh! Tunggu dulu, Sasuke-kun! Sakurako, kau ikut ya?" pinta Sakura. Sakurako menatap Sasuke tajam. "Entahlah, Sakura. Orang ini mengesalkan. Beda dengan Itachi-kun. Sayang Itachi-kun sudah tewas di tangannya. Tenang saja, Sakura. Aku tidak akan membencinya, karena dia orang yang kau cintai."

"Ayolah, Sakurako~ Sasuke-kun pasti mengijinkan! Ya kan, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke yang tidak tahan melihat puppy eyes Sakura hanya mengangguk. "Tuh kaaan~ Ayolah!" Akhirnya Sakurako ikut.

'Sial.. Sakura punya kembaran? Bisa-bisanya aku ketipu.. Sakurako Haruno..' batin Sasuke. 'Cih, kenapa mesti ikut sih? Bagaimanapun juga, dia sudah membunuh Itachi-kun! Apalagi, dia menyebalkan! Ah, aku punya ide untuk menguji keseriusannya pada Sakura.' Sakurako menyeringai.

"Sasuke, tunggu di sini! Sakura, ikut aku sebentar." ujar Sakurako. "I-iya! Sasuke-kun, aku pergi sebentar ya! Ambil kursi duluan!" ujar Sakura. "Hn." Sakurako menarik Sakura.

"Kenapa, Sakurako?"

"Sakura, aku ingin menguji keseriusan Sasuke terhadapmu. Aku ingin tahu, cintanya itu untuk Hinata atau untukmu. Apakah dia akan menyerangku yang kembaranmu bila aku menyakitimu, aku penasaran. Tenang saja, cuma pura-pura. Ya?"

Sakura berpikir sejenak. "Yaah, baiklah.. Dasar, pasti twin complex mu kambuh." Sakura geleng-geleng kepala. Sakurako mengidap sindrom twin complex sejak umur mereka 3 tahun.

"Kalian pakai wireless kan?"

"Hah? Kok kamu tahu?"

"Di lehermu ada kalung aneh. Sasuke juga. Aku yakin itu wireless. Dan tadi kamu mematikan punyamu supaya pembicaraan kita tidak didengar. Yuk, panggil Sasuke! Pura-pura dalam bahaya!"

Sakura menghela nafas berat. Kembarannya benar-benar aneh. "Tunggu dulu. Kamu ingin aku ngomong apa, dan nanti pas datang kita ngapain?"

"Bilang saja dengan nada panik, 'Sasuke-kun! Tolong! Tolong aku! Aku di lapangan belakang!' Habis itu matiin. Nanti kamu duduk tersungkur, terus pakai henge. Kan gampang, bikin aja dirimu yang berdarah-darah. Aku lagi naruh kunai di lehermu."

Sakura memakai henge dulu, lalu duduk tersungkur. "Begini?" tanya Sakura. "Yup! Benar! Sekarang hubungi Sasuke!" jawab Sakurako. Sakura menyalakan wireless-nya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun! Tolong! Tolong aku! AAAKH!" Sakurako menahan tawa. 'Aktingnya bagus banget!' batin Sakurako. "A-apa? Kamu kenapa? Ka-kamu dimana, Sakura?" Terdengar suara panik Sasuke. Sakurako menyela dengan keras. "Selamatkan dia jika kau mencintainya, Uchiha!"

"Sakurako.." geram Sasuke. "A-aku di lapangan belakang! Tolong Sasuke-kun! KYAAA!" Wireless dimatikan. "HAHAHAHAHA!" Sakurako tertawa keras. "Aktingmu bagus! Nah, sekarang.." Sakurako mengambil kunai dan meletakkannya di leher Sakura.

Semenit kemudian, Sasuke datang. Sakura akting pingsan, dan Sakurako menyeringai. "SAKURA!" seru Sasuke. Ia langsung menyerang Sakurako. "Chidori!" Sakurako mengelak.

"Sialan!" geram Sasuke. Ia mengaktifkan mangekyo sharingannya. "AMATERASU!" Sakurako terbelalak. Ia cepat-cepat menghindar. Amaterasu membakar pohon disitu.

Sakura juga terbelalak. Setelah menyalakan wireless, ia melepas henge dan berlari ke Sasuke, lalu memeluknya dari belakang. "Hentikan, Sasuke-kun! Sakurako tidak menyakitiku! Ini hanya akal-akalan untuk membuktikan keseriusanmu! Jangan serang Sakurako!" Sasuke terdiam. Ia menonaktifkan mangekyo sharingan.

Sasuke langsung pergi tanpa berbalik. Sepertinya ia marah. Sakura menunduk sedih, dan Sakurako menggeram. "UCHIHA! KALAU HANYA KARENA INI KAU MARAH, AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENGIZINKANMU BERTEMU KEMBARANKU LAGI!" seru Sakurako marah. Ia tidak suka Sakura dibuat sedih.

Sasuke berhenti. "Aku tidak peduli." katanya dingin tanpa menoleh. Ia langsung menghilang. Sakura menangis. Bagaimanapun juga, dia mencintai Sasuke. Sasuke seperti benar-benar membencinya. Padahal, itu karena ego yang terlalu tinggi.

Sakura tidak menyalahkan Sakurako. Ia sendiri yang menyetujui Sakurako. "Sakura, maafkan aku ya.. Lagipula, sepertinya dia tidak serius menyayangimu. Dia tidak pantas untukmu." ujar Sakurako.

"Tidak apa, Sakurako. Aku yakin.. Kalau ucapannya waktu itu benar, dia akan kembali. Pasti." kata Sakura pelan. "Sasuke-kun, sambungan wireless-mu masih menyala. Aku yakin kau mendengar perkataan ini. Jika ucapanmu itu benar, jangan kecewakan aku. Aku tidak bisa dikecewakan 3 kali, Sasuke-kun." Sakura mematikan wireless.

"Sakurako, kita pulang saja." Sakura tersenyum paksa. "Kaasan pasti senang melihatmu." tambahnya. Sakurako menatap Sakura iba. Sakura terlihat sangat sedih untuk dikecewakan orang yang ia cintai. "Iya." Mereka pulang.

Sakura yang biasanya berisik, di jalan pulang hanya diam. "Sakura? Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakurako cemas. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Kurako."

'Ku-Kurako? Kebiasaan Sakura mulai lagi..' batin Sakurako.

Tok tok tok..

"Tadaima, kaasan!" seru Sakura. Cklek.. "Okaeri, Sakura! Sakurako?" ucap Rin. "Tadaima, Okaa-sama." Sakurako membungkuk hormat. Sakura menatap Sakurako bingung, kenapa ia begitu formal. "Berhentilah bersikap formal seperti di Mizu Gakure, Sakurako." Sakurako mengangguk pelan.

Paginya...

Tok tok tok..

Sakura dan Sakurako beranjak dan membuka pintu depan yang diketuk. "Mau apa kau kemari, Sasuke Uchiha?" tanya Sakurako dingin. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Hn. Menjemput Sakura."

"Sudah kukatakan kau tidak akan kuijinkan bertemu dengannya, dan kau bilang kau tidak peduli!"

Sakura menunduk sedih mendengar perkataan Sakurako. Sasuke menyeringai. "Kubilang aku tidak peduli, dilarang atau tidak, aku akan tetap menemui Sakura, karena dia adalah **kekasihku**."

Sakurako terhenyak, lalu tersenyum puas. "Itu jawaban yang kuinginkan. Jangan sakiti kembaranku ya, otouto!" Sontak, Sasuke dan Sakura langsung memandang Sakurako bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Pertama, kau sempat menjadi calon adik iparku, saat aku bersama Itachi-kun. Sekarang, kau tetap menjadi calon adik iparku karena Sakura."

Sasuke kembali menyeringai, sementara Sakura menunduk malu. "Aniki? Kenapa _sempat_? Bukannya aniki masih _ada_?" tanya Sasuke.

"Baka! Kan kau yang membunuhnya!" seru Sakurako dengan wajah merah kesal. Siapa yang tidak kesal kalau kekasihmu yang sudah meninggal dibilang masih ada oleh orang yang membunuhnya? Tidak berkeperimanusiaan! Sakurako mencoba meredam amarahnya.

"Lalu itu siapa?"

Sasuke menunjuk ke belakangnya. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam kelam dan bermata onyx teduh berdiri, mirip Sasuke. Hanya saja garis wajahnya lebih terlihat dan ia lebih dewasa, tampan tentunya, walau tidak bisa mengalahkan ketampanan Yondaime Hokage dan sang otouto.

"Itachi-kun!"

Sakurako terperangah. Ia langsung berlari dan menerjang Itachi. "Itu hasil _edo-tensei_ nya Kazuki Namikaze-basan, kakak Minato-sama." ujar Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

**Setahun Kemudian..**

"Teme! Sesuai janji, hari ini harus kita putuskan. Siapa yang jadi pasangan sejati kita?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Sakura, bersiap ya."

"Hinata-chan, ayo!"

Kini mereka berempat sudah di taman tempat setahun lalu mereka bertukar pasangan. "Jadi? Bagaimana teme?"

"Sudah kuputuskan. Setelah setahun berlalu dan aku merasakan waktu bersama Sakura, kuakui ini lebih baik untukku. Pasanganku, Sakura."

"Hm! Sama sepertiku. Pasanganku, Hinata."

Sakura dan Hinata tersenyum. Seperti dua pahlawan Konoha itu, mereka pun sama. Ya, akhirnya mereka menemukan pasangan sejati mereka..

**OWARI**

Ending-nya ngaco berat. =="

Udah buru-buru sih! Gomen yaa! RnR please!


End file.
